


Trust and Desire

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Demisexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together in the depths of their desires it falls to Clarke to lead Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Relationship featuring an asexual or aromatic character.
> 
> I choose to deviate slightly from the prompt because I'm trying to complete all possible prompts with Clarke/Lexa, and rationalising it I didn't feel that either fit into the aromatic category, and Clarke did not fit into the asexual category for me either. Therefore I chose to make Lexa demisexual - a term for those that only feel sexual attraction after forming a close bond with an individual. I also chose to portray Lexa's sexual attraction to Clarke as the first time she's felt this type of attraction.
> 
> I'm not asexual or aromatic, so I hope what I tried to do comes over appropriately and without offense.

“You’ve never…” Clarke’s words trail off into silence as she leans on her elbow above Lexa’s torso, her fingers sliding across the girl’s soft skin, concentrating on her bright green eyes. 

“I’ve never wanted to before,” Lexa replied with a shy tilt of her head. The expression that tugged at the corners of her lips only ever came onto her features in Clarke’s presence – a softness that belied Lexa’s age and the number of trophy scars etched onto her body. “I thought I didn’t have these desires.” 

Clarke swallowed hard, bracing her body above Lexa, settling her weight onto her knees on either side of Lexa’s hips and her hands buried in the soft fur that covered Lexa’s bed. “We don’t have to do anything.” Clarke promised as she leant down to place a reassuring kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Being here with you – and kissing you – that is more than enough for me if you do not want to go any further.” 

Lexa lifted her hands to press her palms against the firm plane of Clarke’s stomach, feeling the muscles tense and bunch underneath the pad of her fingers as she smoothed her hands upwards to cradle Clarke’s heavy breasts in her hands. “I want this Clarke, but only with you.” 

Clarke’s eyelids fluttered closed as she listened to the rasp of Lexa’s breathing and took in the sensation of the woman’s thumbs against the covered flesh of her breasts. “Then I’ll teach you all you need to know about how to please me, and if you want, I’ll please you as well.”

The dark haired woman paused in thought, her tongue trailing across her lips as she squeezed Clarke’s breasts, revelling in the soft moan that fell from her lips. “I want it with you.”


End file.
